


Violino

by maytrixy



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 2023 V is different compared to 2077 V, And she’s very awkward and shy, Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk 2077, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff.. If you squint, Johnny Silverhand/Female V - Freeform, Set in 2023, V is a violinist, What else do I add here..., very short. just enjoy it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytrixy/pseuds/maytrixy
Summary: “Woah, woah, calm down, I-” Before he could begin, she cut him off.“Leave! Leave right now!” She set down the violin and the bow on a nearby table, advancing to Johnny to push him out.“What? My name is-”“I know who you are, Johnny Silverhand. I want you out!” Successfully, she managed to get him at the door and with fast skills she slammed it shut, locking it this time.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Violino

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song Violino by Piero Piccioni, so I suggest you give it a listen while reading this!
> 
> This is my first fanfic in a VERY long time. Please be gentle! :)
> 
> Well, enjoy!

“We haven’t even set up yet and you already fucked a chick?” Kerry groaned, looking at Johnny who had his arm wrapped around a woman whose neck was covered in love marks.

“Fuck off, we’ll set up the stage later.” Waving the groupie off, he took out a pack of cigs and lit one, closing his eyes as he leaned onto the wall.

“Fuck off? Johnny, we have ten minutes to set up before we play!”

At this point, he wasn’t listening. Kerry’s whining did not help him at all. Before Johnny could throw a remark back, something else piqued his interest. He held a finger up to Kerry, trying to concentrate where it came from. Then suddenly, he heard it again.

“Johnny, can you fuckin’ wait?”

Johnny pushed past him, eyes searching for wherever the sound came from. “Shut up, Ker, wait.”

Running down the hallway, he listened to each door, trying to find the same tune. But it just stopped. Confused, he continued his search, before hearing it again! It was close and-

Her voice was gentle. A soft, silky soothing sound that decorated the room ever so perfectly. Violin played in the back as well, hitting each note gracefully as she sung with it. It was alluring, like a sound he had never heard before, and Johnny couldn’t help himself but press his ear to the door to listen to the siren from close.

Normally he didn’t find himself listening to music like this, more used to the hard rock music and yelling. But this tune, this melody the woman created.. it was different. Different to anything he listened before.

It’s been a long time since he’s heard anyone play the violin, an actual violin that was authentic, minus all the add-ons and new tech. This sounded like the real deal, and oh boy was she playing it like a fuckin’ nova.

He creaked open the door slowly, trying his best not to interrupt the music, stepping inside quietly. The woman stood there, back to his face while she played. She wore a white dress that stopped at her knees, paired with a black bomber jacket and a pair of sneakers to match. If he looked more closely, he could almost see the focused look on her face. 

“Beautiful..” He murmured, whispering to himself as he stared in awe.

But little did he know, she heard him.

Twisting around quickly, she stared at the stranger across the room. “Wh-Why are you here?” She yelled, mad and flustered.

“Woah, woah, calm down, I-“ Before he could begin, she cut him off.

“Leave! Leave right now!” She set down the violin and the bow on a nearby table, advancing to Johnny to push him out. 

“What? My name is-“

“I know who you are, Johnny Silverhand. I want you out!” Successfully, she managed to get him at the door and with fast skills she slammed it shut, locking it this time.

Grumbling, he knocked at the closed door. “You didn’t let me finish!” When Johnny didn’t hear anything, he knew she was ignoring him. Sighing, he ran back down the hall and into the stage, hearing all the cheers chant out. Kerry stared at him, nodding with his guitar ready.

Picking up the guitar sitting on its stand, he grabbed the mic in one hand and there began the music. 

Johnny still couldn’t forget the woman with the violin even if he wanted to. Her flushed and shy expression dug itself into his brain, she was cute. Maybe he’ll have to try his luck after the gig.


	2. Violino Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos chooms! this was supposed to be send the chapter earlier yesterday but i was a dumbass and deleted the document. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

Ever since that day, V couldn’t get Johnny Silverhand out of her head.

It surprised her how he even got into the room in the first place - _did I not lock it?_ Though locked or not, he stayed and listened to her play, and that’s what confused her. Most people wouldn’t care, the occasional “nice job” or “that’s cool!” every now and then, his face though? It was different.

V knew she was talented at her profession, after years of practice how could she not be? But to see it on another person’s face? She was truly flattered. He seemed so captivated and lost, like he was put under a spell. Some part of her tells herself that she shouldn’t have kicked him out but— V lets out a frustrated sigh. Well, she won’t be seeing him anytime soon. Hopefully.

The clock on the wall ticks and ticks, and V’s sure she’s never heard anything louder. _I go up in 10 minutes._ Suddenly the butterflies in her stomach start to form. All the people cheering for Samurai get louder too, and if they happen to stay to see her play.. it’ll be the first time V played in front of a massive crowd.

 _Oh god._ The thought sickens her. It’s not at every gig she does this. Only in front of 9-17 people, but this was definitely a lot. More than 20, maybe even 30. _It’s Samurai, there has to be more than just 30 people._

Praying that half of the people left, V looks back onto the clock. I will go up soon. Fuck, how did it go by so quickly? Her door creaks open, and it’s one of the staff telling V that she should be heading up already. _It’s now or never._

She holds her trusty violin and bow in her hands, exiting the room and down the hallway. Each step she takes feels heavy, and she remembers the exit is not too far from here, but fuck it she walks up the stairs and she’s now on stage.

Yep, they were there alright, all staring at her with curious eyes. She’s grateful that some left, but half of them were still there. _We aren’t pussying out now, V. We got this._

Taking a deep breath, she starts the song. Eyes closed and focused, the first note pierces out. Earlier her heart was racing with fear, but now V feels calmer, ignoring the space around her. She imagines that it was flowers surrounding her, beautiful scents and colours instead of alcohol, sweat, and creaky bar stools.

When V plays another note, she feels moved, all emotions attacking her at once. Allowing her eyes to open for a bit, she sees the crowd in a trance. Just like Johnny was. Confident now, she grinned and went back to closing her eyes.

—

Claps started to burst out after her performance, and she bowed, exiting the stage with a bright smile on her face. Down the steps and back into her room, she squealed. You did that, you did that! Pumping her fist in the sky, celebrating and dancing, she sat down with a sigh. 

Putting her violin and bow back into her case, V closes up the room, wanting to go home and relax. Waiting outside for a cab, V feels a hand on her shoulder. “Hey.” 

Shrieking, she holds out the case defensively. “Oh, it’s just you. Jesus.” Johnny smirks, hands in his pocket now.

“What? Expecting someone else?” She can’t help but stare at him nervously. He chuckles at that. “You gonna say anything?” 

“Did you want something? I was just about to leave.”

“What’s the rush? Spare a convo with the ol’ Silverhand, will you?”

“Okay,” V sits on a nearby bench and he follows along. “let’s talk.”

“Why would you play at an old rusty place like this? Why not at a fancy restaurant or somethin’?” 

“I play at any place I get the chance to, fancy restaurants included.” V plays with the handle of the case. “What’s it to you?”

He shrugs, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket. “You just seem like a lady who would play at places like that.” He turns to her. “You got a lighter?”

Nodding, V passes the lightner in her pocket and hands it to him. Their fingers touch, and she feels like a high school girl sitting beside her crush, red and flustered.

“Where’d you learn how to play like that?”

“Sounds like an interrogation.” They both laugh at that before she answers, “Friend of mine used to play. Begged her to teach me, and here I am.”

“Used to?”

“She passed away.” 

“ _Oh._ ”

They sit in awkward silence. Johnny cursed to himself mentally. This was supposed to go smoothly, but he didn’t even know how to function with a pretty thing beside him.

“Well, that's my ride! See you someday, Johnny.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell me your name!” V is already in the cab before she could hear the rest. Her heart is racing, but it’s a different type of butterfly in her stomach. 

Johnny holds onto the lighter with a firm grip. He needs to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violino hit different 😩 let me know if i should write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more? Part 2? Haha.


End file.
